Enterprise systems may be built with component systems from several distinct vendors. The systems of each vendor may implement a unique messaging system. In some cases the uniqueness of the messaging systems may result in one or more of the component systems being unable to communicate with another component system. The communication between these systems may be facilitated by a third party adaptor; however, if no third party adaptor exists the component systems may be rendered incompatible.
A proprietary adaptor may be developed to facilitate the communication between the incompatible systems; however, the developed adaptor may be limited to the particular implementation and function of the enterprise system. If the business logic or data schema of any of the component systems were to change the adaptor may be rendered inoperable or may have to be re-developed. In addition the proprietary adaptor may not be re-usable, that is the adaptor may be limited to the business logic and data schema of the particular implementation and may be inoperable in other implementations.